Días Festivos con Rossum's Ouniversal Cats
by Gerard Cypriako
Summary: Este día del año. O más bien el pasado. No me importa, amigos.
1. Hlloween con ROC

El viernes 31 de octubre de 2014, la mansión Rossum estaba inundada de decoraciones temáticas hasta el tope. Todas habían sido compradas el día anterior, y en la mañana que siguió, la Rossum Ouniversal Crew desempacó, arregló y cubrió cada rincón de la residencia con calabazas de plástico, calabazas comestibles con una sonrisa malévola o jubilosa labrada en la superficie, fantasmas de papel, fantasmas inflables, arañas que colgaban del techo; globos negro, naranja y púrpura; velas y lámparas, murciélagos y en el patio habían nueve tumbas, todas con los nombres de los gatos que vivían ahí.

No pusieron esqueletos, para que hubiera material para el día sucesivo.

Dieron las 5:30 de la tarde. Comenzaba a oscurecer más temprano, lo que significaba que tanto niños disfrazados como fans llegarían antes de lo previsto.

¶

Fritz se entretenía observando una vela encendida en la sala de estar que queda en el piso superior, con vista a la piscina para las visitas; las cortinas estaban cerradas para oscurecer el ambiente. El felino estaba trepado encima de la mesa, para estar más cerca de la vela.

-Vela...vela...vela. Ponte atenta, vela. Van a llegar muchas personas-Fritz hablaba suave y tranquilizador-y la iluminación de la casa va a constar de lámparas, exclusivamente, y llamas de...llamas de vela. No te apagues. No te vayas a apaga-Vela. Vela, no.

[El hecho de que Fritz le hablaba a la vela se trae consigo el que respire encima de ella, provocando que se debilite hasta extinguirse]

-Vela, no te-oh.

Fritz retrocedió un paso y reanudó su conversación:

-Lo siento. Ahora sí. Ahora, ¿te gus-¡VELA! Descuida, yo te...-el minino acercó lenta y muy imprudentemente su pata delantera a la flama parpadeante. Apenas hizo contacto, Fritz dio un salto hacia atrás.

-¡AYverga! Bueno, vela, veo que ya vamos estableciendo límites formales; eso me parece perfecto, sólo vas a tener que advertir a los visitantes sobre...

-Fritz-llamó Fmo mientras entraba en la sala.

El Bengala gris se giró.

-Fritz, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Umm...yo...

-Debes de ponerte atento, Fritz. Van a llegar muchas personas-le riñó la gata-y todos debemos estar presentes y listos para cuando lleguen. Ahora estamos todos en la recámara de a lado. Te estábamos buscando. Faltas tú.

-Okey, ahí voy contigo.

Fritz se bajó de la mesa de un sólo brinco y siguió a Fmo mientras ella salía por la puerta.

¶

-¡HA-LLO-WEE-ee-EE-ee-EE-ee-EEEEEEEEEENnnnnnn!

El Chiquín practicaba riffs mientras esperaba a los dos gatos faltantes (Fmo y Fritz) junto a los otros gatos presentes: Eugène, Nassor, Priscila, Tfeodor y Teofräst, quienes, en ése orden, formaban un círculo en la alfombra (excepto por Priscila; ella andaba posada en un sillón (propiedad del representante y dueño de la banda). Ése cuarto, a diferencia del otro, tenía las luces encendidas, haciendo que brillara de blanco (y eso que las paredes no eran blancas, sino que estaban tapizadas).

-Oye, Nassor-interrogó el Chiquín de la nada-¿qué es lo que planeas usar cuando los visitantes lleguen?

-Egh. Ordené una armadura roja de el robot Baymax de la película que estrenarán el mes que viene, Big Hero 6, hace dos semanas en Amazon. Todavía no llega, pero seguro estará aquí para cuando sea la gran hora.

-Oh. ¿Y qué harás si tu armadura no llega?

Nassor se dio un tiempo para pensar.

-Utilizaré una cobija y seré un fantasma aterrador-gruñó el Bombay.

Chiquín se rio.

-Vaya. ¿Y tú Eugène?

Eugène, que estaba acostado boca-abajo, se incorporó.

-Yo me temo que caeré en lo trillado, pues seleccioné una sudadera para perro de PetSmart con un diseño de esqueleto. Es muy mona, y la verdad quiero gozar de libertad de movimiento, algo que la prenda me permite. Además, abriga bien.

El Chartreux volteó a Priscila.

-¿Y tú, Priscila?

-Oh, no-respondió ella-Con la cantidad de pelo que tengo, un atendo me tendría impresionantemente acalorada. Puede que use 'headgear' y cosas por el estilo, como esa tiara dorada que lucía como un anillo con una serpiente brotándole del frente que usé en el concierto tributo a Daft Punk. Ustedes saben cual.

La Persa escrutó la habitación en la que estaba para ver si hallaba inspiración en su alrededor para el...

-¡Ooh! ¡Lo tengo! Ésa capa roja y la diadema con los cuernos de diablo.

-Ooh, ¡desinhibido!-opinó Fmo mientras entraba junto con Fritz.

-Gracias.

Fritz se instaló al lado de Nassor (incómodamente cerca) y Fmo a la izquierda de los gemelos, en frente de la chimenea. No estaba prendida todavía. Pero pronto.

-Estábamos discutiendo qué es lo que va a portar cada quién esta velada de Noche de Brujas-explicó Eugène de la nada.

-Hola a ti también-dijo Fmo secamente.

-Hola-contestó él, dándose cuenta de que no había saludado.

-Y bueno, ¿ya saben todos qué es lo que usarán?

-Sí; sólo Chiquín no nos ha dicho. Tfeodor y Teofräst quieren ser Grim Reapers. Oscuro.

Los gemelos asintieron, del otro lado del círculo.

-¿Es eso cierto, Chiquín?-preguntó Fmo.

El pequeñín asintió.

-No me he decido por nada aún.

-Puedes intentar viendo en qué es lo que más miedo te influya-intervino Fritz-Ése es un tremendo principio.

-Oh, sí.

-Bueno, Chiquín-empezó Fmo-Sólo déjate llevar y no lo pienses mucho; tuviste mucho tiempo antes para escoger. ¿Qué usarás allá abajo, Fritz?

Fritz movió los ojos de lado a lado.

-Voy a ser Elsa.

Fmo frunció el cejo.

-¿De Frozen?

Fritz asintió.

-¿De veras?

-Nassor me retó a hacerlo.

V A. A. ;)


	2. DDM con ROC

Not available


	3. ThnxGivin con ROC

Not today


	4. Xmas con ROC

Wait for it


End file.
